from hate to love
by ice98
Summary: Greg is walking home from school when he hears a scream he finds himself at pattys house and finds her in a corner crying what will greg do will he help . How will Greg's summer be changed by this


chapter 1. .

It was the last day of school and Greg Heffley was walking home from detention and his brother wouldn't come him up. Greg was currently walking by Patty Ferrels house when he heard screaming it was faint but he could hear it. Being curious Greg walked up to her door and knocked...no answer he knocked again...no answer he knocked one more time but the door creaked open "Hello anyone here" he called

He walked up the stairs where he heard the crying grow closer. He came to a door and he gently pushed it open and what he saw made him immediately drop his stuff for what he saw was Patty Farrel on the ground with bruises all over her body and clothes torn balled up in the corner Greg slowly made his way over and tapped her on the shoulder "Patty you alright" he asked.

Patty looked up at him her eyes bloodshot "H-H-Heffley w-w-what are you doing here" she asked trying to cover herself up "Patty what happened?" he asked with concern clear in his voice.

Patty looked at him "I-I came home and walked in on some man wearing a mask in my room he had a gun and held it at my head and told me if I didn't do exactly as he said he would shoot told me to strip my clothes...I refused so he threw me too the ground he started ripping them off of me. I fought back trying to push him off but he was too strong so all I could do was lay there . When I he was about to do "it" you showed up knocking on the door and he heard it creek open he hopped the window...if It weren't for you he would have taken what is most precious to me" she said still crying

Greg could feel his blood boiling sure him and Patty never got along but she didnt deserve that no one did.

Patty was crying uncontrollably she just wanted someone to hold her and never let go. It seemed Greg had read her mind because he wrapped his arms around her. Patty was shocked her arch Nemisis was hugging her she wanted to pull back but he made her feel safe like no one could reach.

Greg held on to Patty as she laid her head on his sat there rocking back and was asleep. He picked her up and carried her over to her bed and gently lied her down and placed the bed sheets on her and he sat down in the chair next to it and fell asleep himself.

4hours later

Patty woke up in her bed and saw Greg sleeping next to her in the couldn't help _but_ looked at herself and realized she had slept in torn clothes she got up and went to her closet and found a redshirt with white pants and red chucks. She picked up the clothes And headed to the shower she turned the water on warm and stepped in. The water kind of stung on the little cuts she had. She looked at the bruised on her arms and legs. "Dammit why did this have to happen to me" she said holding tears from fallng yet again.

She got out the shower and dried off ,put her clothes on,brushewd herw hair and walked out to see Greg had awaken and was sitting there watching her before he spoke. "Patty where are your parents?" he asked Patty. "They're out of town for the summer on a big business trip for their company" she explained like it was no big deal. Greg nodded his head and started walking around "Are you going to tell them what happened?" he asked.

Patty looked at him like he was crazy "Greg I know we have had our differences but can you keep this a secret please" she pleaded looking him dead in the eye. Greg was surprised that Patty was being...not mean. "Okay" he said. Greg looked at the clock on her wall and saw it was nearing 10pm and he realized that he was supposed to be at home right after school. "Patty I have to go home my mom is probably angry" he told her. Patty looked at him with fear in her eyes she didnt want to be left alone again.

Greg did not miss the look on pattys face he felt sorry for her and started thinking when an idea popped into his head "Hey Patty y-you can stay at my house" he said taking a step back to be out of her reach. Patty looked up at him shocked that he would even ask that after all the stuff she had done to make his life a living hell.

S-sure just let me give my parents a call so they'll know where I'm staying"she said before going down stairs to get the home phone. Greg was left standing in her _room_ with his thouights"I've never seen this side of Patty before" he thought when he heard her coming back up the stairs "They said yes"she said with a small smile on her face.

Greg nodded "Uh you need help getting clothes?" he asked with uncertainty in his didn't go unnoticed by Patty "Hef- I mean Greg I want to apologize for everything that I've done to you" She said looking placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up"Patty it's alright" he told her earning another smile from her. "Thanks Greg...you wanna help me pack"she asked

"Sure".

Greg and Patty started packing up clothes mostly pants and thin long sleeved shirts they had a few laughs and few awkward moments staring at each other. When they were done Patty had a total of 7 duffle bags "Patty can I use your phone to call my mom?" he asked.

"Yea its down stairs on the right".

Greg went down the stairs and got phone and dialed his moms number it rung a few times before she picked up "Hello this is Susan Heffley whom am I talking to"she asked.

"Mom this is Greg I need you to come pick me up with a friend her parents are out if town and she wanted to stay with us",he asked before he got an earfull from his mother "GREG HEFFLEY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU HAD ME AND YOUR FATHER WORRIED SICK.?!" she screamed into the phone. Greg geld his ear to stop the ringing that was now there "Mom I'm sorry but I was Helping Patty with something important" he said technically telling the truth."He could here take a deep breath"Okay where are you?" she asked."We're 2 blocks from the school in the second house on the right." He told her.

"Alright Be outside I'm on my way" she said before hanging up. He placed the phone back on the hook and went back up stairs to see Patty sitting on the bed. " She's on her way she said to be outside so lets go" he said before grabbing 4of the 7duffle bags and Patty grabbed the last 3 and they headed they got outside. was already outside...That was quick.

They put the bags in the trunk of the mini van and got In they rode in silence all the way to the house. They took the bags upstairs to Gregs room and Greg told her she could have his room and hell sleep on the couch as he went to take a shower. Patty stood in his room and saw started unpacking her pajamas feeling scared yet safe. Scared because she was worried about someone coming here and Safe because Greg was just down stairs and Mr and Mrs. Heffley was just across the hall. Maybe she could get to know them and they could become like second family to her.


End file.
